El auto rojo
by lobunaluna
Summary: ¿Qué tanto puede valer un pequeño auto rojo? ¿Qué puede pasar dentro de él? Teniendo en cuenta que este pequeño auto rojo, le pertenece al dios de las fiestas...


_El auto rojo._

Athena estaba esperando junto a sus caballeros de la elite dorada, Shion y los cinco de bronce (Si Ikki fue amenazado, iba o le quitaban la armadura). Se encontraban en un exclusivismo hotel, bueno en la entrada de este junto a los otros dioses que se reunirían ahí para llevar a cabo un tratado de paz. Cada dios, había llegado con sus guerreros más leales y los subalternos directos de estos.

-¿Exactamente que esperamos?-pregunto Athena, a una diosa de cabellera rojo fuego y mirada calma.

-A que lleguen tus hermanos, Hermes y Dionisio, y que Momo también lo haga-informo la diosa Hestia- Hera exigió que esperamos a ese trio aquí fuera-comento la deidad con pena- de seguro quiere montar una exhibición de su "autoridad".

- Me lo imagino-informo Saori, mientras miraba su reloj. Por otro lado, sus caballeros y patriarca miraban a todos lados con desconfianza- tranquilos…-les sonrió, para luego mirar de nuevo a la diosa del fuego- ¿alguna razón por el retrasó?

- Se supone, que una guerrera de Dionisio se casaba con un guerrero de Momo.-informo la diosa pelirroja- y que Hermes estaba invitado a la fiesta.-Athena puso los ojos en blanco, se imaginaba lo que diría Hera.

-Chicos, si por esas cosas, pueden quitarse los sentidos entre ustedes.-Miro a los guerreros- apenas lleguen Momo, Dionisio y Hermes. Háganlo.-Los guerreros miraron no entendiendo a su señora, para luego volver a depositar su mirada en los distintos vehículos de los dioses. Todos estos, eran vehículos propios de la alta sociedad. Ni en sueños ellos tendrían acceso, aunque sea a una bujía, de dichas obras de arte de la ingeniería automotriz.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Shion.

-Sí, Hera montara un espectáculo cuando lleguen ellos tres.-Informo la peli morada, quien vestía un hermoso vestido de color marfil.- Vienen de una boda… Si no quieren que les duela la cabeza, quítense los sentidos por unas…-lo pensó un poco- ¿Dos o cuatro horas?-Miro a Hestia. Quien también pareció pensarlo, mientras repartía tapones para los oídos a sus tres guerreras.

-Yo diría que cuatro horas, si esta rabiada con Zeus… Que es lo más probable, lo digo por la cara que carga-las dos deidades y guerreros buscaron a la diosa del matrimonio con la mirada.

-¿De qué hablan?-Un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules se acercó a las diosas- Tía- hizo una pequeña reverencia ante Athena- Tía abuela.- lo mismo, pero hacia Hestia- Señoritas- miro a las guerreras de Hestia.- caballeros.-saludo al final a los guerreros de Athena.

-Eros…-La diosa Hestia sonrió al muchacho- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Si escucho a mi madre, hablar de maquillaje un segundo más…-miro a las mujeres con expresión de espanto- no sé cómo hare, pero cometeré suicidio…-las diosas miraron preocupadas al muchacho que no aparentaba más de 18 años.- me pareció, que llevaban a cabo una interesante conversación…

-Aja, era sobre tus tíos y su amigo…-informo Hestia, con un tono solemne- ¿sabes algo al respecto?

-Tengo entendido…-el dios puso cara pensativa unos segundos- que la boda seria celebrada en un lugar nunca antes visto… o esperado.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto Shion, dado que a todos les había picado la curiosidad.

-Ni idea, no pregunte.-informo el joven, mientras se encogía de hombros.- pero ya saben… Dionisio es el dios de las fiestas y el vino y Momo el dios de las bromas y la sátira… Todo es posible, siendo sus líderes militares los que se casan. Les iban a dar un agasajo nunca antes visto…-el chico volvió a poner cara pensativa- me pregunto en donde estarán festejando…

-¿De quién es ese auto que rompe con toda la estética?-pregunto una mujer rubia, MUY SEXY, que miraba con desagrado un Fiat 600 que entraba por la calle llena de piedra blanca. El pequeño autito, tenía todos los vidrios polarizados, por lo cual era imposible mirar hacia dentro.

¿Pequeño?

Sí.

¿Pasado de moda?

Seguro.

¿Lento?

Ni en chiste, parecía una pequeña bala de cañón.

El pequeño auto rojo, pasó a gran velocidad ante la puerta del hotel y varios dioses tuvieron que correr del camino. Dado que sin duda, les arroyaba. La pequeña bala, perdón, el pequeño autito rojo siguió su trayecto hasta que se estampo contra un farol. La farola, cedió ante el golpe y fue a para contra.

-¡MI AUTO!-Grito la indignada Hera, cuando vio como el artefacto en cuestión caía sobre su vehículo y dañaba toda la pintura. El autito rojo, hizo marcha atrás y se paró una vez se alejó de la farola derribada. Un joven de cabellera vino tinto, con un traje completamente desacomodado bajo del vehículo con una botella de champagne en una mano, un gorro de fiesta mal acomodado y una maraca en la otra mano.

-Joder… serás una mierda pasada de moga… pero ni un rasguñito…-Vieron que Dionisio, porque claramente era él, limpiaba con el puño de su chaqueta el cofre del vehículo- te quiero bien limpito…-dijo antes de subirse al auto y darle marcha atrás. AL hacerlo…

-¡MI DEPORTIVO DIABLO!-Bramo Hades, cuando Dionisio le impacto en la parte trasera y le destrozo la luz izquierda y demás. Perséfone comenzó a hacerle aire a su esposo con el abanico. El autito rojo, se movió y luego de pegarle a los autos de: Poseidón, Eris, Ares, Hefestos, Hera (tres veces más), Zeus, Deméter y demás divinidades se detuvo en un lugar que decía "Reservado para el borracho de la familia". Athena, Hestia y Eros (junto algunos otros pocos dioses suspiraron de alivio) cuando notaron que sus respectivos vehículos habían resultados intactos.

Dionisio volvió a bajar del auto, le rodeo y se acercó a la puerta del acompañante. Todos se miraron entre ellos, dado que no habían visto a nadie llegar con el dios del vino. Un par se estaban arremangando las camisas, dispuestos a golpear al alcohólico dios que había arruinado sus flamantes autos. El dios abrió la puerta del acompañante, esperando que alguien bajara. Al ver que nadie bajaba, asomo la cabeza al interior del auto.

-¡HABER MONTON DE BORRACHOS FIESTEROS! ¡SALGAN! ¡QUE LLEGAMOS TARDE!-Grito dentro del vehículo, para luego salir y dar un golpe con el puño cerrado al techo del auto. Teniendo el buen cuidado de no dejarle marca. Los dioses se desconcertaron al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Acaso Hermes y Momo están, borrachos, en el asiento trasero?-pregunto Eros, algo perdido. Se escuchó el ruido de música provenir de dentro del auto. AL poco tiempo un trencito de personas, comenzó a salir del interior del vehículo. TODOS los presentes, sintieron que la quijada se les iba al piso. Vieron que en el trencito había: una chica con traje de novia, un cura, los dioses del comercio y las bromas, los guerreros de estos y alrededor de otras 400 personas. Para colmo del chiste, uno de estos agarro al dios del vino y le integro al trencito. Trencito que luego de darle una vuelta al aparcamiento, una vez cerrada la puerta del acompañante, volvió a entrar por la puerta del piloto. Luego de entrado el ultimo fiestero, las casi 500 personas desaparecieron en el interior del vehículo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Saga, que no creía lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Acaso están celebrando la boda dentro de esa cosa pasada de moda?-pregunto la diosa Afrodita, que parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.-Además, hay chicos guapos… y no me invitaron…

-Me dijeron, que la boda… Seria en un lugar inesperado, pero nunca creí que llegara a eso…-informo Eros, mientras sacaba una pequeña petaca de su chaqueta- Traten de vivir, soportándose a mi madre… Veamos si no terminan igual que yo-se defendió, cuando Athena y Hestia le miraron con reproche.- esto es lo único, que la hace más tolerante…

Hera se acercó iracunda al auto y trato de abrir la puerta. Por más que lo intento, fue imposible. Los dioses, y guerreros curiosos, se acercaron al pequeño autito rojo.

-¡DIONISIO SAL YA MISMO!-Ordeno la diosa con rabia, escucharon el ruido de la seguro al levantarse y el dios del vino salió de dentro del Fiat 600. Los dioses miraron de arriba abajo al muchacho, tenía el cabello despeinado, le faltaba un zapato, tenía la corbata atada en la frente al estilo Rambo y por último le faltaba el saco del traje.

-¿Si?-pregunto, mientras empinaba la botella de Champagne- ¿No pueden tener algo de respeto…? Estamos celebrando una boda. Vengan en un rato…-informo, para luego volver a subirse al auto.

-¡DIONISIO!-Grito su padre quien salió, ahora, fue una jovencita que vestía un elegante vestido color verde brillante. La expresión de los dioses, casados y solteros, no se hizo esperar. La chica de cabello rubio y cuerpo sumamente sensual embobo a casi todos los hombres.

-Disculpe, dios Zeus, pero es la boda de mi hermana… Y agradecería que no se la interrumpiera-informo la joven, mientras se quitaba los tacos y los revoleaba dentro del auto.- así que… Por favor, déjennos celebrar tranquilos.

-Necesito hablar algo urgente con Dionisio y Hermes…-dijo el embobado dios del rayo.- ¿me dejas pasar…? -La chica se hizo a un lado y Zeus un poco más se tira de clavado dentro del vehículo.

-¡ZEUS!-Bramo la indignada Hera. La puerta se volvió a abrir y salió el dios Hermes, quien solo llevaba los pantalones y los zapatos.- ¿Qué haces con esas fachas?

-Fiesta…-informo el dios, como si eso justificara todo. Dentro del auto se escuchaba el ruido de risas y música a todo lo que daban los parlantes- no hagas tanto grito, no dejas escuchar la música…-El dios se apresuró a entrar y coloco un cartelito en la ventana.

_NO molestar._

_Boda, borracheras, fiesta,_

_Cortejos, corneadas y demás en procesos._

-¡AHORA SI LE MATO…!-Bramo la rabiosa Hera, al mismo tiempo que la puerta del acompañante se abría y volvía a salir el trencito. Ahora con Zeus integrado.- ¡ZEUS!...-El dios se salió del trencito y fue sumiso junto a su esposa.- ¡USTEDES MONTON DE INADAP…!-Se calló la boca al ver la expresión de todos los presentes, expresión que contradecía la alegre de hace unos breves segundos. Hera miro el techo del auto, donde tenía apoyada una de sus manos. Con las uñas le había hecho un pequeño rasguño de menos de 1cm.- eso no es nada, en comparación con lo que le hiciste a mi auto…-se apresuró a decir, cuando Dionisio, con cara de total locura se acercó a la diosa.- ¿Dionisio…?

-Acabas de rayar a Fito…-informo el dios, completamente sacado y con un tono peligrosamente controlado en su voz.- La pintura, es original…-informo el dios, completamente corelico- todo en Fito es original… Fue el primero en su clase… Es el primero de su clase que salió a la venta… ¡ES UN AUTO DE COLECCIÓN HERA!-Bramo el dios de las fiestas y el vino- ¡VALE MÁS QUE TODOS SUS AUTOS JUNTOS!-La diosa del matrimonio trago grueso, nunca había visto tan furioso a Dionisio.

-Oigan…-Hestia tironeo suavemente del vestido de Athena y del traje de Eros- es la primera vez que veo a Dio enojado… Creo que es mejor guardar distancia…-los dos dioses, junto a todos los demás, se alejaron a una buena distancia.

-HERA…-El dios del vino, quien siempre se había mostrado con una actitud jovial y completamente despreocupada. Por primera vez, en milenios, se mostraba realmente molesto- No sé de qué color te pintaras. PERO ME PAGAS EL ARREGLO DE ESTA JOYA DE, LA COLECCIÓN, AUTOMOTOR.

-Hay no seas exagerado…-Hera hizo una mueca-Ese autito rojo, no debe de valer nada.

-Ese autito, es Fito, y le tengo en mi poder desde 1955… Sus cacharros-indico a los autos de los otros dioses. Quienes hicieron muecas de molestia- no son nada al lado de Fito… ME PAGAS LO QUE VALE FITO O AGARRO LAS ARMAS DE MIS TIOS Y TE LAS METO POR EL…

-¡DIONISIO! ¡MÁS RESPETO!-Bramo Zeus, ante la mirada que le dedico el dios. Acudió a esconderse tras Hades- no dije nada… grita todo lo que quieras…

-No sé ustedes…-Eros miro a las diosas- pero creo que me voy metiendo al hotel.-Otros dioses, que escucharon esas palabras, asintieron y se fueron metiendo lentamente al hotel.

_Salida del hotel. Varias horas después._

El resultado, de las negociaciones de paz, había dejado muy satisfecho a los dioses. Hermes, había ido en nombre de Dionisio que se excusaba por estar muy ocupado. Cuando los dioses salieron, vieron a los integrantes del grupo llegado con Dionisio entrar nuevamente al pequeño Fiat 600 rojo. Vieron que Dionsio y Momo pasaban lista de los invitados.

-Solo falta Hermes…-informo Momo, mientras el mencionado se acercaba al auto- y con el son 753 invitados…-el dios miro a Dionisio, que se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y seguía bastante molesto por causa del ultraje que sufrió su querido auto rojo.- ya se… es de entenderse Dio, pero sonríe por tu guerrera.

-Sí, claro. Apúrense a subir, antes que me dé un ataque y les haga lo mismo que a Hera…-El dios del comercio y el dios de las bromas se apresuraron a subirse al auto rojo. Dionisio se subió tras estos y cerró la puerta tras sí. Escucharon el potente motor, del autito rojo, encenderse y como este salió a increíble velocidad del estacionamiento.

-¿Cómo diablos… entran 757 personas (los 755 invitados y los dos novios) en ese autito rojo?-pregunto Kanon, a quien la ilógica estaba matando.

-No lo sé…-informo Athena.- como tampoco se, donde esta Hera… Y realmente no me interesa averiguarlo.

_Baúl del autito rojo._

Hera intentaba soltarse de las amarras, mientras escuchaba el estruendoso ruido de la fiesta. Estaba sumamente golpeada y le faltaban un par de dientes. Se había negado a pagar la reparación de Fito, había pagado las consecuencias y según Dionisio. Una vez terminada la fiesta, o sea la boda, le vendría la peor parte del castigo.

_Estacionamiento del hotel._

Varios dioses, miraban con pena sus chocados autos. El autito del dios Dionisio, había resultado intacto en cada choque.

-Sin duda lo viejo, realmente era lo bueno-Eros, mientras se subía a una elegante motocicleta plateada- estos autos, se doblaron como si fueran papel… Y el auto de Dionisio, salió intacto en cada choque… Ese sí que es un buen auto.

-Por eso se enojó tanto-informo Athena, mientras subía a su elegante automóvil.

_Fin._


End file.
